wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:KingFire4IcePowerAAA/When Things Got Unexpected At Wuhu Island (Chapter One: HowILoveIt's Hate For Sakura)
(Sakura wakes up at 9:00 a.m.) Sakura: I should probably read more often... (Sakura reaches for her book titled "How To Ruin People's Lifes In Baseball", when she notices an orange sticky note) Sakura: Wait, how did this get there? (she reads the words on the sticky note, that reads, "Open your MacBook." Sakura notices her MacBook on the floor.) Sakura: What the? I thought I left my MacBook in the living room. Meh. It's probably one of Miyu's stupid pranks again. She always tries to scare me. (Sakura grabs her book. when she turns to the page where she left off, she notices another sticky note that says "DO IT NOW." at this moment, Sakura started to get somewhat anxious.) Sakura: Okay... uh... I will... (she opens her MacBook to see another sticky note on the keyboard. the sticky note reads, "I need you to text Takumi." Sakura grabbed her phone to text Takumi) Sakura's Text: Hey are you up? I need you to come to my house for a second Takumi's Text: Yea I am what's wrong? Sakura's Text: When I woke up, I saw three sticky notes that were appearing in random places. One was on my nightstand, one was in my new book that I got yesterday, and one was in my MacBook Takumi's Text: What did they say Sakura's Text: Well one of them said for me to open my MacBook, and I didn't do it, and then when I opened my book it told me to do it now, and then I opened up my MacBook, and it told me to text you Takumi's Text: Sounds bizarre. I'll be there in a few minutes Sakura's Text: OK (Sakura then gets off her phone and then sighs.) Two minutes later... (Takumi arrives at Sakura's place and then goes to her bedroom.) Takumi: I'm here. Sakura: Did it take you that long? Takumi: Not important. You said that you found sticky notes in random places? Sakura: Yeah. Come look. (Takumi looks at the sticky notes and immediately looks at the MacBook screen. Sakura turns on the MacBook and notices HowILoveIt's profile on the Wii Sports Wiki) Sakura: What the heck? Why am I on the Wii Sports Wiki? And who's profile is this? Takumi: Maybe you should scroll down? (Sakura scrolls down until she sees Takumi's name. Takumi reads what is on it. It reads, "'One word: Baseball. I wish that bomb that Alisha gives you in the Boxart of Wii Party freaking explodes on your face, you jerk. "But he looks so handsome and good looking." Swoon all you want, but it's my primary objective to make this guy suffer as much as I did. I hate Takumi so much. You didn't deserve to appear in Black Armor or to be a Master Mii... You didn't deserve anything. All you deserve is a kick in the back of the head for how annoying and down right unfair you are. He's also HORRIBLY overrated. The only reason people like this guy is because of his looks. UGH! He's also a filthy cheater in Swordplay Showdown. I swing the sword to the sides while his sword it POINTING to the sides, and he somehow blocks it. He has learned the way of the Patrick. He also keeps. Catching. Every. Ball. I hit. To. THE OUTFIELD! SCREW YOU, TAKUMI! I want you to stay away from Haru, Miyu, Misaki, Lucía, Akira, Alisha... EVERYONE I LOVE, YOU JERK!" Takumi looks at the screen in complete sadness) Sakura: Oh. My. God. (she scrolls down even more until she sees her name, and then reads it, "You'd be a bit lovable to me if it weren't for Baseball. She's never fun to play with and is literally a good for nothing cheater when it comes to Baseball. The balls I hit either went to Miyu or Helen whenever I actually hit them because most balls she threw were either splitters, balls ready to fly onto the stands, strikes that are SO hard to hit or balls going the speed of a freaking train. Her pitching is annoying, her batting is abnormaly stupid, and the only thing good about her is that she has Helen, Pierre, Miyu and Nick on her team. Everyone else is bloody annoying, especially the outfielders (Excluding Pierre). Plus, she plays with Greg on her and Greg's team and with Tatsuaki on Rin's team in Basketball, and THAT is just SAD. At least she plays with Rachel and Ashley in Tennis, but at this point, IT DOES NOTHING FOR HER! SHE SABOTAGES ME IN WII PARTY FOR NO REASON TOO! SHE IS MASTER DIFFICULTY! WHAT'S THE POINT?! SCREW YOU SAKURA! YOU UNFAIR JERK! I HOPE YOU BURN!" Takumi and Sakura look at each other sadly) Takumi: You might as well grab your matches. (Sakura nods in agreement. They both go in the living room. Sakura then grabs her matches. Both of them go outside and stand near the ocean) To be continued... Category:Blog posts